


I Think I Might Be Still in Love With You

by sanzhoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Aromantic, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cute Rose, Exes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Ginny knows all, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Minor Rose Granger-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Rose Granger-Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy Friendship, Short One Shot, cedric and rose being really really cute, harry is just stupidly oblivious, i seriously dk how to tag, implied scorpius/rose, rose takes it in her own hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzhoe/pseuds/sanzhoe
Summary: Harry is just really fucking oblivious and jealous. Good thing he has his darling niece to fix everything for him.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	I Think I Might Be Still in Love With You

Harry didn't think he was a violent person. 

But at that moment, he had to restrain himself from walking over to his longtime friend and roommate, with whom he got along fine most of the time, and beat him up. The muggle way.

For what you may ask? Well that answer was simple, not that Harry would ever admit it to himself or anyone else. That he was jealous. Jealous of the way Seamus kept making Cedric laugh and jealous of the way his hand kept lingering on his shoulder. For Merlin’s sake did he not have a boyfriend? Then why was he so handsy with other men?

Harry tightened his grip on his 2nd(read 5th) glass of firewhiskey.

He had no right to be jealous, because after all he was the one who decided they needed a break.

He took a long sip of his drink before a voice broke his thoughts.

“Hullo Harry, enjoying yourself this evening?” Ginny the owner chirped.

He grunted something in return.

Ginny stared at him before following his gaze towards the two laughing men and chuckled.

“Oh Harold, how in Merlin’s name are you an auror? Cause last time i checked you were supposed to pay attention to things.”

“What do you mean?” Harry questioned, confused.

“I mean you and Cedric of course! Both of you are obviously still in love with each other. I might be aromantic but I'm not blind.” she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry started to deny it but Ginny interrupted him.   
“Do you even remember why you two even broke up?” 

Does he remember- of course he does. They both- no he thought that they needed some space. Cedric had been against it at first but reluctantly agreed.

“You thought it'd be for the best if you two took a break. Why? Merlin knows, you think differently than us normal folk. Anyways my point is that you should get him back because you love him and he makes you happy. And after the shitshow you went through you deserve some happiness.” Ginny finished, quite proud of herself.

“Wow Ginny i don't know what to say-,” Harry started but was promptly cut off.

“You don't have to say anything, just go get your boy. Oh godric is that luna and neville behind the curtains? I've got to cockblock them again. Bye Harry! Don’t be an idiot! Aw, I love being the mom friend.”

And with that the redhead practically skipped away.

Harry started thinking again now that he was alone. 

Was he still in love with Cedric? Probably but did Cedric love him as well? Was he really that oblivious? Also probably. 

His thoughts were disrupted when raucous laughter could be heard from the direction of Seamus and his ex-boyfriend, who (according to Ginny) he was still in love with, which was proved when Harry decided to walk over there.

Cedric was saying something but stopped when he caught the green eyes walking over to him. 

“Hi.” he breathed out.

Harry was about to reply before a flurry of red hair ran towards the ex-hufflepuff and jumped into his arms, shrieking “uncle Cedric”.

“Merlin, she runs so fast.” came in Ron Weasley panting. “You okay? Mate?”

“Yeah i'm fine, besides i missed my rosie too.”

“You wouldn't have to if Daddy and Mummy let me come visit you and uncle Harry.” The little girl crossed her arms and glared at her father.

The comment about Harry and Cedric laid a thick layer of awkwardness over the group.

“So Ron, where is my best friend?” asked Harry, trying to lighten the mood.

“You little shit-,” Ron started but was swiftly cut off by his daughter reprimanding him about how she’d lost count of how many coins he needed to put into the swear jar.

“You’re hermione’s daughter alright,she saw astoria malfoy on the way here and all of us were going to go talk to her, but this one-” Ron pointed at the girl in Cedric’s arms,accusingly “-saw you guys and ran.”

“Well is it my fault i hadn't seen Uncle cedric in ages?” 

“Oh will you stop bringing that up!”

“Never.” 

“You're so bloody stubborn you know that?”

“I’m your daughter!”

“Ok ok, i think that's enough.” Cedric cut off the squabbling father daughter duo, chuckling. 

Harry’s heart tightened at the sight, it was like they had been back at one of their weekly game nights with the granger-weasleys.

But it wasn't, they hadn't had one of those in quite some time, hence rose’s tantrum.

Rose adored Cedric so much, Harry didn't have the heart to tell her that Uncle Harry and Uncle Cedric were not living together anymore, that's why she hadn't been able to visit the both of them.

“So how have all of you been?” Harry asked that question to everyone, but it was more directed to the brunette that had been haunting his thoughts.

Before he could answer however, two women dressed in heavy blazers entered the store, chatting away animatedly about some obnoxious book written by some Lockhart fellow. Lockhart. Hmmm, the name sounded quite familiar.

Harry whispered a quiet “Thank God,” to Hermione and Astoria Malfoy, who had five year old Scorpius Malfoy clinging to her skirts. Harry reckoned he was about the same age as Rosie.

Hermione, who seemed to finally have noticed her husband and best friend, loudly exclaimed and went over to hug Harry and smiled warmly at Cedric. People who were already whispering began whispering even louder at the arrival of the Minister of Magic.

“Mommy! Mommy! Daddy won’t stop swearing and-” Rose began excitedly, but her voice faltered as her eyes dropped to meet the little blonde boy’s. A bright red flush spread across her cheeks as she whispered a soft greeting to him.

“Hi ‘pius and Mrs.Malfoy,” she almost murmured. 

Harry was taken aback, to say the least. His boisterous, talkative, loud niece was quiet? He was so surprised he almost forgot about Cedric and failed to notice the deafening silence that had befallen the group; but then again, this was Harry we were talking about.

Everyone stared expectantly at Scorpius, who had shrunken down so much into his coat that a little more and he’d disappear. 

“Hi Rosie,” he stated loudly, then cringed at his own voice, as if he had not meant for it to be so loud.

Now Harry was completely and fully befuddled, and at the look on everyone’s faces, so were they. His Rosie didn’t let anyone except her parents, Harry, Ginny and Cedric call her Rosie. She’d correct anyone else who called her that, politely of course, she was Hermione's daughter after all.

“Hey Astoria, how are you doing?” Ron asked her, breaking the silence. “Where's malfoy? The male one.” Scorpius looked at him expectantly. “The older male one.”

“Oh he just had to stop by flourish and blotts, don't worry Ron your husband will be here soon enough.” she replied with a sly smile.

Ron turned red and looked at Hermione in protest, but she merely smiled, “oh don't worry Ronald, Astoria and I know all about your affair.”

“Oi mate! I thought I was the only secret husband you had without Hermione's knowledge.” Harry teased his best friend, who had now gone from embarrassing red to angry red.

“But I thought Uncle Cedric was your husband?” 

Harry loved his niece very much, but at that moment he felt that Ginny should have made the inn a child-free zone after that one time a party had rampaged the entire inn.

“Rosie, what were you going to ask me?” Hermione quickly asked her daughter, trying to cover up the question. 

“Oh!” the young girl regained her previous enthusiasm. “Could i please spend the night with Uncle Cedric and Uncle Harry? Pleaseeeee. I haven't seen them in so long. Uncle Harry, could I please?”

Harry started to say some half baked excuse but was beaten by the man holding her.

“Some other day, maybe sweetheart?”

Rose looked disappointed, Cedric had never said no to her. Harry could see that his niece was quite hurt.

“Oh,” she said softly, “that's okay i suppose.”

Harry could tell Cedric’s heart broke at her tone. And even more so, when she slid down from his arms.

“Mummy, Mrs. Malfoy, can me and ‘pius go on an a-a-adventure?”

“Scorpius and I.” her mother corrected. “And sure my love, just stay close.”

The young girl’s eyes lit up again and she took the shy boy’s hand and dragged him along her, almost bumping into the latter’s father.

“So how are we betting that Ron and Draco are going to become in-laws?” Seamus offered.

This seemed to do the trick in reducing any awkwardness that had lingered in the little party. Everyone was laughing, except for Ron of course, who looked ready to murder someone, preferbly Seamus, Harry would help him with that, he decided.

“Where is the Weasel spawn taking my young, still innocent son?” draco malfoy demanded, resting his hand behind his wife’s back.

“Draco, don't be rude.” Astoria reprimanded her husband. “They're just exploring.”

“Fine but if anything happens to him, i will hex Weasley.” 

“Draco, you're overreacting, nothing is going-”

A crash turned the group’s(and almost everyone in the inn) attention, away from their previous conversations. 

Rose and Scorpius were covered in punch, the bowl was overturned between them, the former was smiling sheepishly and the latter looked like he was about to cry.

It didn't take a genius to find out what had happened.

The four parents rushed to their children’s sides, as Seamus walked away, laughing and muttering something about “never having kids”, leaving Harry completely alone with Cedric(Harry wondered if Ginny put Rose up to this).

“I’m sorry.” said Harry just as Cedric started, “I miss you.”

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds, the atmosphere crackling with electricity before both of them lunged at each other.

Harry let out a sigh as his mouth met his lover’s. 

He had missed this.

His fingers found his way to Cedric’s hair, pulling and deepening the kiss, before-

“Now can i stay with Uncle Cedric and Harry?” 

“Rosie!” 

The two broke apart seeing they had an audience now. And while Cedric looked embarrassed, Harry couldn't care less.

“Let's get married.” he blurted out before thinking.

“What,right now?”

“Well not right now now, but yeah.”

“Harry, you're not thinking straight.”

“No, I'm sorry Cedric, saying we needed a break was probably one of my stupidest ideas. I love you so much and I'm sorry I ever doubted that.”

“I love you too, Harry.” Cedric smiled softly.

“Does that mean you will say yes?”

“Yes Harry! Are u really that-” but Harry cut his boyfriend off by kissing him soundly.

“Can ‘pius and I be the flowergirls?”

“Rose!”


End file.
